


天降男友

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [49]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: Cp：GutiXRaul 是古劳，有水托客串穷小子和机器人设定人形电脑天使心AU（←某古早动漫）
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez, Sergio Ramos/Fernando Torres
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Guti拎着一大袋方便面走进了巷子，他刚从兼职的店里回来，累的眼皮都抬不起来。这条巷子是回家的近路，虽然又黑又窄，但他身上也没什么好打劫的东西了。

他拿出几百块的手机，打开了手电筒。没走两步就看到了坐在垃圾箱边的少年。

男孩安安静静地靠在墙上，衬衣和裤子都很干净，只是没有穿鞋，脚踝上有一圈纹身。他的黑色头发打着卷儿，衬得脸色更加苍白。

他看上去只有十七八岁的年纪，右手无名指上却戴着戒指。本来Guti觉得这多半是个喝多了酒的醉汉，但男孩漂亮的脸庞让他停住了脚步，他警惕地走过去，伸出脚轻轻踢了踢男孩：“喂，醒醒——”

这一脚踢出去Guti立刻发觉不对劲了，男孩的胸口没有任何起伏，仿佛没有呼吸一般。

这是个机器人。

在科技如此发达的现代，机器人并不是什么新鲜事物。他们已经频繁的出现在各种服务行业和战争前线，但他们无一例外都造价不菲，尤其是那些伴侣型机器人，昂贵的价格是Guti几辈子都负担不起的，他家连扫地机都没有。

但是现在，一个漂亮的机器人男孩以一种毫无防备的姿态出现在Guti面前，甚至还没有开机。

Guti转过头前后看了看，空无一人的街道静悄悄的。他犹豫了几秒，蹲下身子把机器人拉到了自己的背上。

这个机器人应该很高级，在他的背上并不沉重，光滑细腻的皮肤摸上去和人类没有什么区别。

操，白捡一个机器人！Guti心里越想越激动，希望这个机器人会做饭什么的，起码能帮自己扫扫地。

他的所有倦怠感一瞬间消失的干干净净，几乎是小跑着回到了单身公寓。

Guti将男孩放到了客厅的地毯上，坐在一边开始研究。

“这要怎么开机啊？”

对于机器人匮乏的知识让他有些手足无措，他仅仅知道充电插口在后颈处，可是摸了又摸，机器人都纹丝不动。

Guti咬着薄唇，皱起了眉头，他试图找到一个开关，像打开什么电器似的，但是人型机器人的开关往往都比较隐蔽，他只好硬着头皮拽了拽男孩的卷发，手感不错，但没有反应。嘴唇，手感更棒，也没有反应。

从胸口到胳膊，再到手指都没有任何反应，当他费了些力气把那枚突兀的戒指摘下来的时候，以为自己成功了，但现实让他大失所望，机器人依然毫无反应。

Guti举起戒指对着灯光，看见了内侧刻着的名字。

“Raul Gonzalez”

原来他叫这个。

Guti对着机器人大喊了三声这个典型的西班牙名字，回答他的只有窗外的隐约蝉鸣，还有隔壁Ramos调到最大音量的破电视机。

他觉得自己像个弱智。

Guti崩溃了，他蹬蹬蹬的去敲Ramos的门。

也不知道Ramos在磨蹭什么，好半天才打开门，他棕色的头发乱乱的，脸红的不太正常。

“什么事？”他喘着气问。

Guti感觉一口血噎在嘴里：“你又在看光盘。”

“我没有！”

“那你脸红什么？”

“你管我？到底什么事？”

Guti抓着Ramos的胳膊，将他拖到了自己的客厅里。Ramos立刻尖叫起来。

“你中彩票了？？”Guti不回答他。

Ramos围着Raul绕了好几圈，他看上去更加兴奋了：“这可是Atlético公司新出的机型啊！？”

“就是那个巨大巨大超级超级高级的公司？”

Ramos丢给他一个白眼：“就是那个你连门都进不去的公司。说吧，你哪来的钱买的？”

“我，”Guti结结巴巴的说“我要说我捡的，你信吗？”

在Guti再三发誓真的只是天降意外而不是傍了富婆后，Ramos才勉强相信。他对有钱人的生活也一无所知，但他对Atlético公司的产品了如指掌，他终生目标就是买到Atlético公司的伴侣型机器人Fernando Torres。

“啧啧，不愧是Atlético出品，”Ramos一边摸着Raul的胳膊一边赞叹：“这触感跟Torres简直一模一样。”

Guti把他的手打开：“你少来吧，你也有机会摸到Atlético公司的机器人？”

Ramos捋了一把自己水光发亮的头发，挺起胸膛：“不好意思，Atlético公司的新品发布会，本人恰好在现场。”

“你去干嘛的？”

“临时保安。”

Guti忍不住露出了嘲讽的笑容。他和Ramos认识多年，这家伙除了白天上学晚上兼职就干不出其他事，深更半夜还要意淫一下男神Torres。

“别拿你手碰我的Raul了，鬼知道你刚刚用它碰了什么地方。”

Ramos不屑的哼了一声：“你别装纯洁了，我看你不知道他也是伴侣型机器人吧？”

Guti的笑容凝固了。

他愣愣地望向Raul，小机器人躺在地上，显得有些瘦弱，他确实有张令人心动的脸，英挺的鼻梁和两道剑眉，还有饱满红润的嘴唇。但Guti又觉得Atlético公司太奇葩，设计出这么嫩的男孩，不是在犯罪吗？还是单纯满足富婆的保护欲？

“好吧，”Guti干巴巴的说：“可我不知道怎么开机。”

Ramos的脸上浮现出别样的神色，他搭上Guti的肩膀：“这太简单了，Atlético公司的伴侣型机器人都一样，你只要按那里就可以了。”

“什么，哪里？”

“那里，”Ramos坏笑着挑挑眉毛，用手指了指机器人两腿之间的某个部位：“你我都懂的。”

Guti瞪大了双眼，他几乎要尖叫了。他承认作为成年男性他经常也有一些性需求，但是——Raul还只是个孩子，哪个魔鬼能去玷污天使的？

“要不还是，你来吧。”

Ramos耸耸肩膀，站起来往门口走：“算了吧，开机的时候会录入你的指纹，保存到系统里，换句话说谁开机谁就是主人。就算你不介意把他白送给我，我还不要呢。”

“我一生只有一位挚爱，那就是Fernando——”

Guti一把将话还没有说完的Ramos推出去，关上了门。

Guti在客厅里来回踱步，进行脑内天人交战。他觉得捡到一个机器人没什么不好，反正就当做看家的了。但另一方面他又无法忽视这是个伴侣型机器人的事实，他还没有正儿八经的交过女朋友，怎么就天降了一个男友？还是比自己小了许多的男孩？这让他有着老牛吃嫩草的负罪感。

不过Raul这个嫩草，啃起来确实很美味。

......

他到底在想什么啊。

Guti捂住了脸，深深地吸了一口气，认真的跟上战场似的，在Raul身边蹲了下来。

他的手只碰到机器人两腿之间某处零点几秒的时间，仿佛触电般飞快的收回来，他发誓如果再没作用的话他就当场打死Ramos。

幸运的是，Ramos没有骗他。

Raul的身体轻微的颤抖了一下，胸膛有了起伏，他慢慢的睁开了双眼，在几秒的代表着保存数据的蓝色光芒闪过后，他眨了眨眼睛，用黑色眸子看向了Guti。

Guti也傻傻的看着他。

Raul从地上坐起来，露出了微笑，不同于Guti经常挂在脸上的冷笑，他的笑容是干净且单纯的，并不过于浓烈，它优雅的恰到好处。

“你好，我是Raul Gonzalez，很高兴遇见你，”Raul的声音脆脆的，是少年才会拥有的独特感觉：“该怎么称呼你？”

“Jose Gutierrez，随便你怎么叫。”Guti觉得自己的舌头都要不受控制了。

“好的，那Jose就是我的主人了。”

Guti浑身的鸡皮疙瘩都要起来了，他没有Ramos那么会做梦，从来没想过一个高级机器人能叫自己主人。

更让他没想过的是，这个高级机器人下一步动作竟然是一口亲上了自己的嘴唇。

Raul的吻很突然，在金发男人还没反应过来的时候就撤开了身体。他舔了舔嘴角，有些不好意思的说：“这是在录入档案。”

后来Raul才承认，录入档案什么的都是在骗人。“开机的时候你的所有信息就保存完毕了，至于你耿耿于怀的初吻，只是我想那么做，就做了。”Raul美滋滋的吃了一口海鲜饭，理所当然的说。

坐在餐桌对面的Ramos抢在Guti前面发声：“你真的是机器人吗？这也太智能了吧。”

“Atlético就是以更像人类为目标吧，Fernando比我更智能呢。”

Ramos唉声叹气：“什么时候我也能遇到我的Fernando啊，哪怕是服务型也好。”

他话音未落，路过的服务员就绊在了他伸出的长腿上，手中的托盘和饮料一并飞了出去。Guti眼疾手快地把Raul护在身后，任凭那杯饮料泼了Ramos一脑袋。

“我艹！”Ramos跳起来，他的长发湿漉漉的黏在脖子上，脸上全是水。脚滑的服务员吓坏了，忙不迭的道歉：“对不起！我带您到厨房拿毛巾擦一擦吧！”

Ramos刚想发作，抬头就对上了那张梦中情人的脸，唯一不同的是，这张脸上多了一些小雀斑，却因此更加可爱。

“哦——”Raul认出他来：“你看上去像Fernando Torres。”

服务员眨眨眼：“是的，我是唯一一个服务机型。”

END


	2. 前传

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于拉乌是怎么跑出来这件事。有东哥客串。

关于Raul是怎么从马竞公司跑出来这件事，大家都百思不得其解，Ramos那颗八卦心始终不信这只是个巧合，而Torres告诉他：Atletico公司的管理并没有那么严格。

“没有卖出去的产品会在晚上收回仓库，但是仓库和展厅晚上并没有人类看守，动点脑子都能溜出去。”

Ramos觉得太夸张了：“照你这么说，没有主人的机器人岂不是满大街跑了？”

Torres摇摇头，解释道：“可是实行起来至少要非常了解公司，哪个机器人会这么久不被卖出去的？Atletico公司的产品很火的。”

如果Raul听到这话，他肯定要当场反驳，我都在展厅仓库几万个来回了，也没人买我啊。

Raul Gonzalez是个无人问津的小机器人，同时也是独一无二的。设计师将他设计出来，但却没有进行量产，原因是他实在太嫩了。

作为公司的早期产品，Raul的外形是讨年轻小姑娘喜欢的那种，但现富婆才是伴侣机器人的主要消费人群，她们不会想和长的像自己儿子一样可爱的机器人做些乱七八糟的事。所以设计师只制造出了这一个机器人，就投入到其他类型的机器人研发中。

这使得Raul很孤独，他没有伙伴，只有Redondo愿意和他做朋友，因为Redondo同样特殊。他是著名战争机器人大厂家Real公司生产的战争机器人，但是不知道为什么，设计师将他设计成了长发，还是金棕色的那种。

敢问哪个国家的军人会是长发呢？

于是Redondo的设计师被高层要求剪发，就在他动手的时候，机器人却直接关机了。

设计师有些奇怪，他按动机器人后颈的开关，再准备给他剪发，结果又关机了。

.........

那就关机剪吧。

然而他自动开机，并且推开了设计师。

“别碰我的头发。”Redondo高傲的说。

设计师也没辙了。

于是，非常桀骜不驯的Redondo没有参加机器人军队，而是被卖到了Atletico公司，虽然没人愿意买一个战争机器人回家，但他的高智能性至少可以在公司里做个保安什么的。

Redondo非常喜欢Raul，一半把他当做朋友，一半把他当成弟弟。对于Raul“为什么没有人愿意买我”的烦恼，他是这么解释的：“因为你还不够像人类吧。”

他说的是实话，没有哪一个人类像Raul这样纯洁无瑕的，而且如果Raul被买走了，他要怎么办呢？总不能冲到人类面前，把胳膊变成冲锋枪给他们一弹夹子弹吧？

于是他偷偷的溜进档案室，将Raul从伴侣型机器人的分类拉到战争型机器人中。

Redondo看着和他并排的那张照片，年轻男孩咧着嘴，笑的一脸天真，忽然感到了一丝安慰。

而Raul还十分相信Redondo的话，他央求Torres：“拜托了，我想出去看看人类的生活，如果我更像人类，也许就能卖出去了。”

Torres是Atletico公司的主打机器人，很受大众欢迎，在公司里没有他不认识的人。而恰好这类机器人无论什么型号，都善解人意。

“我可以帮你，不过你只能去对面的餐馆转一圈，他们的老板是我的朋友。”金色长发的Torres机器人对Raul说，在晚上他打开了仓库的后门。

Raul紧张的在夜色中穿行，他小跑着来到餐馆门口，然而一切让他大失所望。餐馆刚刚关门，一位拎着一袋方便面的男人正在上锁，他的头发在路灯下显得金灿灿的，耳钉也金灿灿的，Raul注意到他的胳膊肘有两个星星。

“那是什么？”Raul问他。

金发的男人被吓了一跳，他差点抓不住钥匙。

“我靠，你想吓死我啊？”他回头骂道：“你问什么？”

“那个，”Raul走近了两步，指了指他的手肘：“星星。”

“这是纹身，孩子。”男人伸手揉了揉他的脑袋：“这么晚了，你怎么一个人在街上？”

他的手很温暖。Raul心想，自己并不想躲开，他只是微微抬头，看着这个男人的脸庞，除了公司的展厅的工作人员，这是他第一次见到人类。

“你也一个人在街上。”

男人苦笑了一下：“我刚下班呢，正要回家。你不回去吗？”

我才跑出来呢，你怎么就叫我回去了？Raul不满意的撅起嘴巴，他上下打量着这个男人，敏锐的问：“你是这家餐馆的老板吗？”

“什么，才不是，要是老板就好了。我只是个帮忙的。”

Raul突然间失去了兴趣，只是对这个人，而不是对——纹身。

“Fernando，我也想要纹身。”Raul攀着Redondo的胳膊，迫使他弯下腰来。

“你坐着还拽我，”Redondo快要站不稳了：“你从哪知道那东西的？”

“不记得了，但我就是想要。”

他强大的处理器能够完整保存几十年的记忆，一句不记得显得很没有说服力。但Redondo对Raul向来有求必应，何况他有自己的小心思。

他带着Raul找到了公司里最善良的设计师。

“Raul想要一个纹身。”

设计师抬头看了看这个卖不出去的小家伙，和身边高大的战争机器人，立刻应了下来。

于是Raul的脚踝上多了一圈纹身，他抱着Redondo兴奋地嚷嚷：“Fernando对我真好。”

Redondo心满意足搂着他，转过身对设计师说：“我也想要一个，跟这个成对的。”

这次设计师却连眼皮都不抬：“你不行。”

Redondo懵了。

“你见过哪个战争机器人有纹身的？”

“可我还留长发呢！”

“那是意外，战争机器人的皮肤设计永远不会有纹身的，你拿大火烧都没用，否则怎么上战场？”

Redondo静默三秒，再看向Raul：“Rulo，听话，咱把那个纹身洗了好不好？”

就这样，Raul有了自己独一无二的纹身，以及独一无二的小秘密：他知道了那个男人的名字。

在他多次溜去餐馆后发现，虽然老板不经常出现，但只要一推门进来，必定会大喊：Jose！

“Jose！你今天又迟到了？”

“Jose！你昨晚没锁门就走了！”

“Jose！你有点钱就去酒吧鬼混，我昨天看见你了！”

而那个金发的男人会跑过来各种道歉，并在老板看不见的角落里笔划出一个中指。

Raul觉得这一切都那么新奇，尤其是人类的食物。他可以不吃不喝一辈子，只要有电就行。但他还是喜欢细细的品尝餐馆里的各种食物，因为Torres的特殊关照，他几乎是白吃白喝。

Raul最喜欢的就是海鲜烩饭，他一边慢慢的吃着花花绿绿的烩饭，一边观察Jose。

金发的服务员大多数时候都在角落里玩手机，只有需要他的时候他才懒洋洋的走过去，极其不愿意的回答顾客的问题。

Raul发现他还对方便面情有独钟。某天Raul试图邀请他一起吃饭，被他嫌弃的拒绝了。

“我才不吃别人的剩饭呢，我有方便面。”

“这不是剩饭，我们可以一起吃。”

他显然早就不记得Raul了，这让Raul有些失落。

虽然在后来Guti能理所当然的把Raul剩下的饭菜吃的干干净净，还得意的表示“这是间接接吻，Ramos你懂啥”，但此时他的冷漠让Raul没了胃口。

Raul把半碗烩饭带回了公司。

“Fernando，你吃不吃呀？”

Redondo虽然觉得人类的食物又无聊又恶心，但对于Raul的行为还是非常感动，他拿起勺子坐在仓库里的沙发上美滋滋地吃了起来。

Raul托着下巴坐在另一边，他忽然想如果Redondo是人类，他一定更加爱他。

这个想法惊的Raul直接跳起来。

作为伴侣型机器人，“爱”这个词是他系统中默认的词汇，核心处理器告诉他：你要与人类相爱。可是过去这么多年，没有一个人类愿意将他带回家。他以为他将全部的爱给了Redondo，可当第一个人出现时，他猛然意识到，原来爱也有这么多种。他在对Redondo说爱时是坦诚大方的，但在遇见Jose的后，他成了冬天湖底的鱼，透过厚厚的冰层偷偷的看他。

Raul将自己的想法毫无保留的告诉了Redondo，他依赖Redondo，在他眼里Redondo是最可靠的亲人。

但是Redondo却因此非常非常的生气，好像失去了自家小花菜的可怜父亲，恨不得徒手突突死那个金发小子。

“我不允许你再去找他了。”

“为什么？”

“你看他那个样子，”Redondo冷冷地说：“他一辈子都买不起你的。”

“我不需要他买我，我只想......”Raul着急的拉住Redondo的袖子，他只想默默的陪着Jose就好，哪怕那个人类根本不认识他，永远不会注意到他。

Redondo暗自咬了咬牙，甩开Raul的手：“说什么都不行，如果你再偷偷跑去见他，我就告诉管理员。”

“不！”

“管理员会立刻将你送回工厂，先格式化然后重新组装！”

Raul被Redondo吓到了，眼眶都红了，他委屈的站在那里，像只惊恐的小兽。

待他一向温柔的Redondo在这件事上狠心了一把，他甚至和每一个Torres机器人都打了招呼，这下没人再愿意帮Raul打开仓库的门了。

Raul彻底的失去了希望，他再也不像以前一样在展厅里穿梭，期盼一个人类能带自己回家。当Redondo找到他时，他正坐在仓库的沙发上望着自己的脚踝发呆。

Redondo小心翼翼的走过去，第一次感到有些手足无措。

“Rulo，你怎么不去展厅看看？”

Raul低着头不看他：“没人会买我的，他们都是冲着Torres去的。”

“Torres还挺想你的，说好久没看见你了.....”

Raul不说话了，似乎还在赌气的样子，这让Redondo有些尴尬，战争机器人的感情芯片并不发达，加上他本身傲气惯了，很少有安慰别人的机会。

妈的，都怪那个人类臭小子。

Redondo坐到Raul身边，犹豫的说：“你要是无聊的话，我给你看看‘那个’”

“哪个？”

“就是，你以前一直想看的........”Redondo似乎有些难以启齿。

Raul愣了一下，眼睛瞬间就亮了。

在他热切的目光里，Redondo自暴自弃的伸出手——

将五根手指头变成了枪口。

Raul立刻激动地跳起来，捧住Redondo的手：“太厉害了！这是什么，是枪吗？”

Redondo木着脸点了点头，他的手继续发出机械的咔咔声，整个小臂变成了圆圆的炮筒。

Raul惊讶的说不出话来，他向来对战争型机器人很好奇，无奈Redondo从来不给他展示半分，今天Redondo的举动简直是实现了他的梦想。

最疯狂的是，Redondo甚至还指了指自己的脚：“我可以飞的，但仓库太小了，不太好给你看。”

Raul使劲点头，靠在Redondo的肩膀上摸着那随时都能放出火箭弹的胳膊，暂时把痛苦抛在了脑后。

Redondo似乎是哄好了小机器人，但他知道Raul不会甘心的，他迟早有一天要飞到人类臭小子家里用火箭弹炸了他的脑袋。

Redondo预想的没错，Raul并没有就此放下他的爱，他竟然跑到Torres面前卖起惨来。

“我爱他，Fernando，”Raul告诉Torres：“我要去找他。”

还没有主人的Torres机器人不太能理解Raul：“我们伴侣型机器人，难道不是先拥有主人，再拥有爱的吗？”

“这还需要分先来后到吗？除了他，我不想属于任何人。”

Torres安静地看了他数秒，忽然舒展眉头笑了：“你可真的爱上他了，Raul，为了他来找我，还喊我Fernando——你以前从来不这么叫我。”

“那是因为.......”

Torres打断他：“那是因为这是Redondo的名字，说真的，你要是就这么一走了之，他肯定会生气的。”

Raul看着眼前慢慢打开的仓库后门，哪里管得上那么多。他倾身给了朋友一个拥抱，然后猫着腰挤了出去。

Raul喘着气推开餐馆的大门，像以前老板常做的那样大喊：“Jose！”

所有人都抬起头来，目光诧异。他环顾四周，却没有见到那张熟悉的俊朗面庞。

Raul有些慌张了，他本来想告诉那个人：带我走吧。但他没有设想过，如果他找不到那个人了呢？

他扑到老板面前，急切地问道：“Jose去了哪里？”

老板被他吓到了：“谁？谁去了哪儿？”

“Jose！那个金头发的服务员，瘦瘦高高的，喜欢吃方便面，手上有星星纹身！”

Raul意识到，他竟然对那个人只了解这么多，有关他的过去和未来他都一无所知。他兀自笑了一下，原来人类如此复杂，又让他如此着迷。

老板被他这莫名其妙的笑搞得有些摸不着头脑，好半天才缓过神来：“你是说Jose Gutierrez？他不在这打工了，我给你他的地址，你去他家找他吧。”

Gutierrez，原来他姓这个。

Raul郑重感谢老板，然后拿着那张纸条站到了大街上。 

小机器人深深的吸了一口气，这是他第一次要离开这条熟悉的街，到很远的地方去寻找自己的真爱。

穿着有些过时的机器人在街道上迈开长腿，尽力地奔跑，精准的定位让他不至于迷路，但是遥远的路途还是让他有些担心自己的电量够不够。自从被设计师唤醒后，他还从来没有关过机，只有那些被卖出去的机器人才有关机格式化的机会，Raul是唯一一个自己去到主人身边的机器人。

他忽然想起当自己因为被设计师忽略而沮丧时，Redondo对他说的话。

“你不用难过，因为你会是最特殊的那一个。”

他因为这份特殊失去了很多，也得到了很多。他长久的等待一个归宿却失望而归，直到在遇见Guti的那一天跳进爱河。他的爱是一瞬间迸发出来的热情洋溢，等不及时间流淌过身侧。他在认识Guti第二天得到同样的纹身，变成赌场狂徒,从此不在意输赢。

凛冽的风刮在Raul的脸上，将他的额前的头发吹得凌乱不堪，他的鞋子在一次意外的摔倒中飞了出去，可他却爬起来继续向前跑去。

他执着的穿过一个又一个马路，拐过一个又一个角落，随着距离的一点点缩短，他的电量也变得岌岌可危。

最后Raul清楚地感觉到行动有些困难了，他眼前的光芒开始一点点暗下去，直到出现了一片醒目的红色。他闭上眼睛，跌跌撞撞的顺着墙壁摸进了小巷子。

他要关机了。

唯一能够安慰他的是这里离Guti的家非常近了，也许他会找到他，也许不会。为爱勇敢一次的小机器人把自己抛进了绝境，但如果他不这么做，等所有零件都坏掉，系统无法再更新，他都会一直后悔。

Raul光着脚，在垃圾桶边坐下来，慢慢地靠在墙上，疲惫的呼出最后一口气。

End

番外一。

“所以，你就这么跑出来了？”Ramos听得目瞪口呆。Torres在旁边一脸担心：“可是，公司的档案有记录啊，你没有被卖掉却失踪了，他们肯定会找到你的。”

“我一开始也是这么认为的，”Raul坦诚的说：“可是到现在也没有任何麻烦找上门来啊。”

Ramos刚想说你他妈心真的大，就看见Guti打开大门，手上领着一袋方便面。他立刻跳起来，对Torres说：“我觉得我们还是走吧，这家伙又要当场表演活春宫。”

“别，”Guti贱兮兮的笑着，一把勾住了Torres的肩膀：“Nino今晚和我们一起吃饭。”

“我们？”

“是的，我，Nino，Rulo，不包括你。”

“？？？”

最后Ramos被强行赶出门，他不知道哪里又得罪了Guti，这家伙搅了自己和Torres的二人世界。

他一边骂骂咧咧一边走下楼，在楼道边差点撞到了别人。

那个男人身材高大，金棕色的头发梳的一丝不苟，穿着军装站得笔直。他盯着Ramos，搞的后者起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“你认识Raul Gonzalez。”很肯定的语气。

Ramos本能的摇摇头，他觉得来者不善。

“我听见你刚刚说了他的名字。”男人的脸上没什么表情。

Ramos张了张嘴，还没反驳出什么，男人就推开他直接往楼上冲去。

（虽然东哥帮着Raul把档案改了又改，但是他还是气不过找上门来啦哈哈哈）


End file.
